


Asking Someone Out Shouldn't Be This Hard

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft tries to ask Lestrade out for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Someone Out Shouldn't Be This Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr.
> 
> I just realized my friend asked for Lestrade asking Mycroft out for coffee, and I switched who was doing it.

After dealing with yet another one of Sherlock’s shenanigans, Lestrade and Mycroft stood by the black car, having just finished briefly and discreetly discussing what had just occurred, and how the consequences of those events would be dealt with.  
Lestrade started to turn away and head back to deal with the current problems at hand when he heard a throat being cleared, and turned back towards Mycroft.

“Well Detective Inspector, I-“

“You’ve know me for how long and you still call me by my title? I’ve told you before, we’re on a first name basis now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Well then, _Gregory_ ,” Lestrade smiled a bit, not surprised Mycroft would say _that_ instead of simply ‘Greg’. “I want to show you my appreciation for all you’ve done, not just for me, but for my brother.”

Lestrade shook his head.

“Oh? Thanks but you really don’t need do anything, really?”

Mycroft coughed. “Oh, but it would be my pleasure. Just a simple cup of coffee.”

At that, Lestrade raised his eyebrows. He knew this wasn’t just a cup of coffee. He knew (okay, maybe more like hoped) that this moment would come. They both seemed to be dancing around this “thing” for weeks now, that there was something there between them, but it was never acted on before. Lestrade, though a bit giddy on the inside, managed to keep a smile from his face.

He had the very sudden urge to tease the true reason for the cup of coffee out of Mycroft. He had waited this long for something to happen, a couple of more minutes couldn’t hurt.

“Thanks, but it really isn’t necessary,” Lestrade responded. Mycroft started to frown, but Lestrade continued. “I do this because Sherlock needs someone to help him from time to time, even if he is a genius.”

“Well,” Mycroft said “I just thought perhaps even a small token of appreciation would be necessary, just to show you how grateful I am for everything you’ve done for him and, of course, me.”

Lestrade smiled.

“Again, thank you, but to hear you say that is all I need. Besides it’s enough for me that Sherlock is okay.”

Mycroft, trying to remain calm but clearly getting frustrated, continued.

“Detective Insp- _Gregory_ , I insist.”

Mycroft getting slightly agitated and persistent confirmed for Lestrade what this was.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t want to take up any more of your time anyway, you must be busy, must have more important things to do then treat this old man to some coffee,” Greg replied.

“You’re not a- It would-,” Mycroft spluttered. “ _Please_.”

Lestarde started to grin. He figured Mycroft had had enough.

“Well, _alright_ , since you’re so sure you want to.”

Mycroft, feeling relieved, started regain his composure.

“I, um, thank you for letting me do this for you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Lestrade moved closer to Mycroft, and put his hand his shoulder, “Just next time, be honest about it. I’d have said yes to a date.”

Mycroft could only blush.

Lestrade chuckled and leaned up to Mycroft, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and patted his shoulder before walking back to the crime scene to deal with the inevitable problems Sherlock had left in his absence and leaving a speechless Mycroft.


End file.
